


More than Money or Gold

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero buys Quatre a gift. A very tasteless gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Money or Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #13 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : excessive chain (I decided to take this extra literally)

“You don’t like it,” Heero said in a flat voice.

A bit panicked, Quatre looked up from the jewel case and the … thing … that was inside.

“It’s not that, Heero, it’s just … I mean it is … quite … big …”

‘Big’ was actually a gross understatement. The only time Quatre had ever seen chain bracelets that big had been in a bad movies with even worse actors impersonating Mafiosi.

“It must have cost a lot, too …” Quatre kept on, unable to find something to say that wouldn’t make Heero angry or sad.

Heero did not make puppy eyes, because puppy eyes and Heero were not things you associated in the same sentence if you didn’t want to end up with the wrong end of an Uzi between your eyes, but it was damn close. Which meant Quatre couldn’t help melting.

“Just say it if you don’t like it,” Heero said in a small voice that barely managed to keep all traces of emotion hidden.

The way he reacted every time he imagined he had disappointed Quatre. The blond young man carefully put the jewel case and the huge gold chain bracelet on the table and took Heero’s hands in his.

“It’s not that I don’t like it …”

Heero raised a sarcastic eyebrow, and Quatre reddened a bit, looking away.

“Alright, if you want me to be completely honest with you, I find it hideous …” he said. “But that’s not the point. The point is that you wanted to give me a gift, and I am very touched by this, Heero.”

“I really wanted to find something you would like,” Heero said, looking a bit disappointed. “I thought … well, I don’t know what I thought. This was a stupid idea.”

He was about to get up and go away, Quatre could feel it. So he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Heero’s lips, which was enough to make him at least consider before he would leave.

“Heero, please, just let me finish. It doesn’t matter that this … thing … is the ugliest I’ve seen in my life. It’s something that comes from you. Something that you took trouble to find, just for me, so that’s enough to make it beautiful to me.”

Quatre smiled, putting his hand on Heero’s chest, on his heart. 

“Besides, you already gave me the most valuable of treasures when you gave me this,” he added. “And that, Heero, is worth far more than money or gold to me, and if I lost it I would become the poorest man in the universe.”

Heero smiled a timid smile, and Quatre kissed him again, taking the enormous chain bracelet and putting it on his wrist. He guessed he could always exchange it for something else later, and have Heero choose with him so that his lover wouldn’t repeat that kind of blunder.


End file.
